Tennyson no Taizai
by MrDekuFan
Summary: Ben Tennyson can never catch a break for long. Months after defeating Diagon, he awakens in the Land of Britannia, later learning he is meant to save it. In his most recent, and involuntary journey, Ben will face a quirky order of knights, Mages, Demons, Angels, and much more. But can he make it on his own? Not even he knows if he will.
1. 1: Heaven Sent

**Hello everyone. I bring you the first true Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu no Taizai and Ben 10 crossover.**

 **Credit for the idea of this fic goes to my friend SpaceEngineer643 who sadly no longer has the motivation to reliably write anymore. But in any case he had trusted this to me.**

 **So I want to drop some background info here. While SpaceEngineer liked Omniverse, I really did not, as did many others. But I did like many of the ideas and new characters from it. So there will be Omniverse aliens and some characters appearing in this story.**

 **Also, the new Omnitrix will have the Evolutionary Function since I feel it was pretty dumb for it to be removed.**

 **Also, aside from what is already canon to both series, there will be ****no pairings** **. So don't even ask. Guests asking this will have their reviews deleted.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Nanatsu no Taizai**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Heaven Sent**

Ben Tennyson drifted out of the dream world as his body awakened. He rolled around in bed, dreading his coming day at School.

"Just five more m-minutes…" He groaned, rolling onto his side. His eyes shot open, as a blaring alarm went off on The Omnitrix. Annoyed, he lifted his left arm, searching for the right button. He still hadn't figured out all the functions of the New Omnitrix. A white-green sleek wrist watch given to him three months ago, following Diagon's defeat.

Ben pulled the covers over his head, trying to fall back asleep. He laid there for several minutes, feeling that something was off.

"The mattress feels too stiff." He complained. He sat up, his eyes widening. "Huh?"

He wasn't in his own bed, or room for that matter. The bed he laid in was a queen sized Bed. It was wider than his own, the sheets were white cotton. The room looked very medevial, with yellowish walls and a tiled floor. Ben looked around in a panic, behind him above the bed was a sheathed sword on the wall. He instantly sat up, finding that he was already fully dressed.

"What the heck is going on here?" He muttered out loud. Ben raised the Omnitrix to his face, tapping the communications buttons.

"Gwen, Kevin can you hear me?" He spoke into the watch. There was silence for 10 seconds. Ben let out an aggravated sigh. "This is Ben Tennyson, I think I've been kidnapped or something. Is anyone out there?"

Silence…

"Great!" Ben threw his hands up in defeat, pacing around the room. He eyed a nearby window. Walking over, he thrust open the shades, looking out on his surroundings.

"Eh?" Outside was a mix of grassland and forest, with a Medieval-looking city in the and why was he here?

"I've been sent to the past… haven't I?" He frowned. Ben wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

"I could go back home with Clockwork… no I've never actually used him to time travel before." While Clockwork definitely could, he didn't want to risk getting even more lost due to inexperience. But he had to wonder why he was here to begin with.

"Last thing I remember is going to bed after spending time with Julie." He continued pacing around the bedroom. "Maybe I'm here for a reason?… cue the Professor Paradox intro" He joked. But nothing happened. He stood still for a minute, and the illusive professor didn't show himself.

"Nevermind. Well if I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile, I might as well look around." Ben started walking towards some stairs when the Omnitrix spoke.

["Unatologgged Alien DNA detected"]

Ben's eyes bulged in surprise."Where?"

["146 meters east and approaching. Permission to scan?"] Ben raised an eyebrow. What could possibly be here that wasn't in the Omnitrix? Ben descended down the stairs, seeing that he was inside a bar.

"Hold off for an hour or something" He ordered the Omnitrix. "So what is this place?" Ben looked around, finally seeing a name. "Boar Hat"

"Alright maybe I'll step outside and ask some locals." Ben said, exiting the building. He turned around. The exterior of the building somewhat resembled a pointy hat. The name of the bar made sense. Ben started walking in the direction of the kingdom. The nearest house he found, he would ask the locals.

"I bet everyone is freaking about right about now." Ben muttere, sticking his hands into his pockets. He made it decently far from the building when he stopped.

"Hello!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. Ben turned around to see Professor Paradox. Ben breathed a heavy sigh of relief mixed with anger.

"Paradox! Why am I here? Tell me, now." Ben snapped, irritably. Paradox raised his hands defensively.

"Now now young Ben, I apologise for being late on my explanation. But this world needs you." Ben's features softened.

"Needs me?"

"You were wondering where you are? This is Earth… well it's an alternate Earth created by the Anodites."

"Really? Why would the Anodites make an alternate Earth?"

"The actions of the Anodites are an enigma young Ben. Even to me, but that's not important."

"Okay… but what does this have to do with me saving this place?"

"Patience, I'm getting there. This is Britannia." Paradoxi pointed a finger at the Kingdom behind Ben. "That right there is the Kingdom of Liones."

Ben nodded in understanding. "Alright, so I know where I am. But where is this planet exactly? What if I need help?" This is the part that genuinely concerned Ben. There were only a handful of times where he had to face world ending threats on his own. As much as he loved to boast about saving the Universe. Deep down, he knew it wouldn't have happened without Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max.

'The few times I was truly on my own, I struggled pretty badly' He thought.

"It's quarantined by the Galvan for 18 light years all around. We are currently in the Large Magellanic Cloud."

Ben nodded in understanding. "So that means no help right?" From what little he knew of Astronomy, he was outside the galaxy.

Paradox confirmed Ben's fears with a nod. "That is somewhat true. But the Galvan do checkup and monitor this planet once every two months or so. Who knows? Maybe they'll bring your friends along?"

"I probably shouldn't count on that though." Ben wasn't going to hold his breath for backup.

"But wait a second, you still haven't explained what this Earth is in danger from?"

"Yes now onto the matter at hand. Britannia is on the verge of devastating Holy War, once more."

"Holy War? What is that? I have a feeling I won't be dealing with guys using bows and swords here."

Paradox nodded. "Right you are. Almost every being in this world has an innate magical power. As we both know well, great power can bring great loss."

'Innate magic power huh? Must be because this place is made by Anodites, like Paradox said.'

"Right… so where do I start?"

"I'm not finished. There aren't just Humans on this world. Your Omnitrix indicated that earlier did it not?"

"Yeah, and it was pretty near as well. What kind of races are there here?"

"Well well well, you two sure are dressed funny!" Came a childlike voice from the trees.

"I must get going Ben. You will need to figure the rest out as you go." Paradox stated, upon seeing a kid with messy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and wearing a clean white shirt with a sleeveless black vest over it. Paradox seemed a little troubled, seeing the kid.

"Wait!" Ben cried out, reaching for the elusive time traveler. Only for him to vanish in a flash of light. Ben scowled. "I hate it when he does that…"

"Yo!" Ben jumped, the voice was right next to him, and so was the kid in the trees.

"Ahh, where d-did you come from?" Ben asked, startled.

"You didn't see me in the forest? And where did your funnily dressed friend go?" He asked, with a smile.

"I… don't know. He just does that." Ben felt awkward.

"Oh, okay. I'm Meliodas. Who are you?" Ben didn't reply for a moment.

"Ben Tennyson." He hesitantly answered. " Do you need something from me?"

Meliodas crossed his arms. "Well, when I was coming back I saw you walking away from my restaurant. Are you hungry? Sorry, I had to go take care of something."

Ben rubbed his belly. "Well now that you mention it… wait are you the owner of that place?"

Meliodas gave Ben a toothy grin, nodding his head.

"But-but you're just a kid!" Ben's arms moved about, signaling his confusion. "There's like beer and other stuff in there."

"Ni-shi-shi, you're just like everyone else that first meets me. I'm a lot older than I look you know."

Ben's face twisted and contorted. What was this kid on?

"Yeah right… pff whatever. I'm kinda starving. What do you have?"

"Come and see" Meliodas replied with a smile.

Ben followed Meliodas back into the Boar Hat, taking a seat at the nearest table while Meliodas pointed to the menu and hopped over the counter. Ben looked over the menu for a bit before realizing…

"Hold on, I don't have any money… crap."

"That's fine, this one's on the house."

"Oh, thanks. " Ben thought he seemed a little too cheery. 'What's up with this guy?'

"No problem, let me know when you're ready." Ben took his time scanning the menu for what he wanted. To his dismay there were no smoothies, only alcoholic beverages.

"I'll… just have this steak benedict" Ben said.

"Okay!" Meliodas said, running back to the kitchen. As he waited, Ben tinkered with the Omnitrix, like he usually did when bored. If this planet and everything within 18 light years was quarantined, it made sense that he wouldn't be able to contact anybody. The only people with the technology to nullify the Omnitrix's communication capabilities would be the very people who built it.

"Unless Paradox comes back, I'm really gonna be on my own." He rested his head on his right hand, tapping the table in anticipation of his meal. Ben sat up, remembering the unknown alien dna the Omnitrix mentioned.

"Omnitrix, where is the unknown now?"

["5.9 meters due north."] It replied. Ben's eyes widened a little. That would mean Meliodas was the unknown. But why did Paradox seem troubled and flee as soon as he saw him? Meliodas appeared Human enough. What was alien about him? There was only one way to find out.

"Can you scan from this distance?"

["Yes, would you like to scan the alien?'] Ben shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to know what exactly he was.

"Are you talking to your watch?" He heard Meliodas, causing Ben to jump.

'This guy is fast.' Ben thought, as Meliodas placed the plate down in front of him.

"Tell me what you think." Meliodas smiled, keeping his cheery demeanor. Ben examined the dish for a moment.

"It sure looks and smells good." Ben smiled. The dish appeared very appetizing. He took his knife and fork, cutting a piece of meat, stuffing it into his mouth, expecting to enjoy his meal.

Ben's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, allowing the piece to fall out of his mouth. Never before had he tasted anything so gross.

"Ptoo, achhggg what the heck is this!?" He shouted. "Why does it look so good but taste like crap!?"

"Ni shi shi, awful isn't it?" Meliodas chuckled.

Ben gave him an angry glare. "Did you do this on purpose!?"

"No, the Boar Hat has a reputation for awful food, but great beer."

Ben could only stare at Meliodas, his features still twisting and contorting from the utterly disgusting dish. "Uhhh huhh… this...It… tastes like Goop." Ben said, referencing his slimy transformation. Ben wasn't even sure if Upchuck could eat this.

"Well… the food here is actually amazing when Ban is here."

"Eh? What's a Ban?"

"You mean you've never heard of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas looked genuinely confused. Ben shook his head. Meliodas understood people not thinking he was their captain based on his deceiving appearance. But everyone in Britannia knew of the infamous order of knights.

"Are you from a really far away land? Or do you just live under a rock?" Meliodas spoke in a frank, deadpan tone.

"A really really far away land." Ben told a partial lie. If he told the truth about his origins, he'd surely be looked at as a crazy person.

"Oh, nevermind then. We are a really famous group of knights. First we saved the kingdom, then got accused of being deadly criminals. And now we're heroes again."

'If only you knew of what I've been through.' Ben thought. "Alright, I'll try to remember that."

"So what is this really far away land you're from?"

"It's a town called Bellwood in a land called America. It's across the ocean."

"Oh, that really is far. So how and why are you here?"

Ben shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. One night I was coming back from my girlfriend's place, went to bed, then I woke up in a ditch." He made a story up. Ben had a gut feeling the bed he awoke in this morning could've been Meliodas' or someone else's. But he had to wonder.

'If that bed is his, then why would it be so big? Meh, who knows.'

"I see. It sounds like your woman cheated on you and had her lover dispose of you." Meliodas theorized in a deadpan demeanor.

Ben chuckled "I don't think it's like that." Julie would never do such a thing, especially to someone as famous as Ben.

"You don't just teleport across that endless ocean to the west after going to bed. Did that guy you were talking to send you here?"

Ben frowned a litte. Now he'd have to choose his words a little more carefully.

"Maybe? He's visited me before when I woke up in a barn." Ben made up a story.

"Ni shi shi, I figured as much. So what do you think you're gonna do here?"

"I couldn't tell you. That guy always flakes out on me when I try to ask why he sent me somewhere."

Unknown to Ben, Meliodas had been eyeballing the Omnitrix the whole time. He didn't display it, but the device fascinated him. With it's alien appearance unlike anything he'd ever seen in his 3000 years of living. But what really put him off was the feeling he was getting from the device.

'He was talking to that thing earlier. Maybe it's some Sacred Treasure?' He thought. When he focused his senses on the watch itself, he got a plethora of magic signatures. Too many in fact. Almost every being in this world had some level of magic dwelling within them. Each Clan had a different flavor of magic. Ben's watch felt like there were thousands upon thousands of unique signatures within. They were all faint, but they were there.

"So Ben, why were you talking to that watch earlier?"

'Crap, he's onto me!' Ben internally panicked.

"It's… just a magic watch is all." Ben lied. "It gives me advice and all that." Meliodas walked over, grabbing Ben's wrist, as he examined the watch. "Hey, let go of me." Meliodas ignored him, examining the device.

'The kid's lying.' Meliodas thought. 'It's radiating a magic power unlike anything I've ever known. It's not just some magical watch.' Meliodas' finger stroked the black faceplate of the watch, causing it to slide open with an audible beep. A green and black hourglass core raised out of the device.

"Don't touch that!" Ben pleaded. He was more worried about being turned into Way Big by accident, then seeming like some dangerous weirdo.

"This thing is so weird. Where did you get it?" Meliodas asked, brimming with curiosity. As his fingers brushed the core of the Omnitrix. Ben smacked Meliodas' hand away as that happened.

"Seriously stop, you'll turn me into Way Big or…-" Ben stopped, seeing that the dial was spinning clockwise and was yellow in color.

Ben sighed heavily. Guess that saves me the trouble of scanning.' He thought.

"Huh?" Meliodas took a step back, alarmed by the reaction from the Omnitrix.

["Alien DNA sample acquired, new transformation on playlist 8."] The Omnitrix spoke, before returning to its deactivated state. .Meliodas frowned.

'Transformation? Don't tell me that watch can replicate my power or something.' Meliodas thought fearfully. The destruction of Dandafor at the hands of his Wrath passed through his mind. He suppressed his emotions. Ben was definitely lying. It wasn't any ordinary magic watch. What if it gave Ben access to his current power? Or god-forbid give him the same level of power from before his powers were sealed? He mentally scolded himself. It was his fault for touching that watch, succumbing to curiosity.

Meliodas remembered what he felt from earlier. The many thousands of unique magic signatures inside the watch. He focused his senses once more. To his horror, the unique signature of the Demon Clan was now among them. More specifically, his own.

"I'm sorry… it just does that." Ben muttered nervously, sensing an angry aura around Meliodas. A tense moment passed before Meliodas sighed, lowering his head.

"Sorry about this kid." Before Ben could react, Meliodas smacked him on the back of the head, seemingly knocking Ben out cold, his head thumping on the table.

"It was my power that caused so much grief and destruction.. I'm sorry Ben, but until I know if you're a threat or not… I need to call Merlin back."

The door to the Boar Hat opened, Meliodas was flooded with a sense of worry.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed, walking over to greet him.

'Not now of all times.' Meliodas thought, gritting his teeth behind shut lips.

Meliodas raised his arm, signaling for Elizabeth to stop. "No, don't come any closer." He warned, staring down Ben's watch.

"S-sir Meliodas. What's wrong? Who is that?"

"He's dangerous, that's all you need to know." He said. Elizabeth nodded as Meliodas turned to face her.

'That jerk' Ben thought. For a kid, Meliodas sure was strong. The back of his head was still ringing, Ben had pretended to be knocked out cold, so he could plan his escape. But what was Meliodas talking about in reference to his power?

'Maybe he's some really strong chameleon species or something.' Ben theorized. ' I can worry about that later. I just need to get out of here. I don't want to stick around for whatever some Merlin could do to me.'

Meliodas smiled at Elizabeth. "So what're you doing here?"

Elizabeth poked her fingers together, nervously. "W-what do you mean? I'm coming with aren't I?"

Meliodas shook his head. "You're not coming." He stated flatly and plainly.

Elizabeth flinched. "Why?" Meliodas and this Elizabeth were distracted.

'Now's my chance' Ben thought, inching his hand towards the Omnitrix, activating the dial. He cared not for the transformation he ended up getting. But prayed it wouldn't be something huge that would destroy Meliodas' restaurant, and make him even more angry then he already was.

'Turn me into Way Big and you're dead meat.' He mentally cursed, pressing his hand down onto the dial. Elizabeth shielded her eyes, as Meliodas was unaware of the green flash behind him.

"Uhmmm Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth said, Meliodas too busy groping her chest to notice what had happened behind him.

"Hmm?" Meliodas glanced up at her face with a deadpan look.

"The-the person!" Elizabeth pointed to where Ben once was, he'd now vanished. On the bench was now an amphibian looking creature no bigger than she was that one time she and Diane shrunk. It had two large green eyes, with black slits for pupils, grey skin, and a strange green and black hourglass was on its back.

"Grey Matter!? Ahh man, for once I was better off as Nanomech. Oh well, it beats destroying this place by accident" Ben complained, leaping off the bench and running.

"Ahhh! Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth shrieked at the sight of the odd creature. Meliodas finally turned around, seeing that Ben was gone.

"What!?" Meliodas shouted, scanning the room. He then found the answer. Running along the floor was a small creature with an odd symbol on his back. The same one on Ben's watch.

"Oh no you don't!" Meliodas said, snatching up the creature, lifting it to his eye level.

"Ohh umm hey Meliodas" Ben greeted fearfully. "Look I'm sure it was j-" Gray Matter was interrupted, feeling a squeezing on his body.

"Your watch copied my power, didn't it?!" He interograted the Galvan.

"I-it recorded your DNA s-so your species d-doesn't die." Gray Matter coughed out a response.

"Wait here Elizabeth, I'm going to go have a talk with this guy." Meliodas said. Elizabeth only nodded as Meliodas exited the Boar Hat with his captor.

"So what does that mean?" He continued his interrogation.

"Can you p-lease stop squeezing me?" Meliodas nodded apologetically, loosening his hold. "It means that whatever you are won't die out if your whole world explodes."

That didn't make Meliodas any less angry or worried. The person wielding this watch that transformed Ben was young. Meliodas could tell he couldn't wield great power responsibly.

"Here's what's going to happen." Meliodas began. "I'm going to call Merlin back. We are going to lock you inside a magical cell. And then you're going to provide me with some answers."

"I-i'd be happy to do that, but why are you so angry? I can't control what my watch does."

"All I'm going to tell you is that my power is what caused the destruction of an entire kingdom. You come off as someone who can't yield great power responsibly." Meliodas wasn't completely wrong. Ben seldom used his strongest forms such as Way Big, due of the sheer collateral damage that form could cause.

Ben somewhat understood what he was saying. "S-so you think I would blow someplace up by accident?"

"Captain?" An older woman materialized behind Meliodas. If Ben were in Human form, he would've blushed. She had a lot of skin exposed. From her cleavage to her belly, she wore a revealing purple outfit.

"Merlin, I'll explain the situation in a bit. But I'm not done talking to him."

"I see." Merlin nodded. She examined the small creature Meliodas was holding. There was an odd magic signature emanating from a symbol on it's back, but nothing else.

'A combat class of 1. But a spirit class of 200.' She thought. What was the catch? 'I wonder how this creature upset the captain so greatly.'

"If you undo what your watch did, I'll let this go." Meliodas spoke in a low, hostile tone.

'I can't just remove transformations. Only Azimuth can do that.' Ben thought. "I'm sorry Meliodas, but I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Meliodas squeezed a little harder, causing Grey Matter to cough.

"I'm sorry this made you so mad Meliodas… Bu-but I was sent here t-to help!" Ben managed to get the strength to tap the Omnitrix dial on his back. Meliodas and Merlin were blinded by the flash of green, forcing Meliodas to stumble back.

" **Swampfire**!" Meliodas suppressed his shock. Merlin however couldn't hide her surprise. In Grey Matter's place was a green plant-like creature.

"Interesting. So you can transform?"

"Well yeah, that's why he's so bent out of shape." Swampfire pointed at Meliodas, who was now unsheathing a sword. The same sword that was above the Bed he woke up in this morning.

"Sir Meliodas! Don't!" Elizabeth ran out of the Boar Hat.

"No, he's dangerous." Meliodas snapped at the Princess.

"Captain… what exactly did this being do?" Merlin still didn't understand why Meliodas was upset. "Elizabeth, you should go back inside." Merlin said. The princess stood there, her gaze fixed on the odd plant-like being Meliodas was about to fight.

"Please don't kill him." She muttered, retreating back inside the Boar Hat.

Merlin focused her senses on the dial on the being's chest. Each clan had a specific background signature of magic. She gasped slightly upon feeling just how many unique signals were coming from that symbol. As she looked closer. One of them was Identical to Meliodas.

Merlin sighed. "I see. That could be a problem." She then examined the being "Swampfire" itself with her magical eye.

'Combat class of 876, no magic. But the same spirit class as the previous form. How interesting.' Merlin thought.

"I'll handle this Merlin. Once he's down, lock him up." Meliodas ordered, to witch Merlin nodded.

"Look, I really don't want to fight you." Ben pleaded.

"Neither do I. But your watch is too much of a threat to ignore." Meliodas said.

Swampfire facepalmed. This kid was actually serious? He crossed his arms. Swampfire was one of Ben's weakest forms, that didn't include small fry's like Grey Matter.

"You knocked me out good back there. But there's no wa-" Swampfire was interrupted, feeling his plant-like body getting sliced apart. Meliodas was behind him, causing the two halves of his body to slide apart.

"You were saying?" Merlin muttered in response to the being's arrogance.

"What a waste…" Meliodas said, as the two halves of Swampfire's body fell to the ground. But to his surprise, root-like tendrils sprouted from the severed halves, pulling them back together.

"Heh, you thought." Swampfire chuckled, throwing some seeds at Meliodas' feet. Meliodas looked confused as big tendrils emerged from said seeds, wrapping around his body.

'So he's not just some kid after all?' Ben mentally scolded himself. Maybe he really was older than he appeared.

"Ugh… so you're immortal in that form?" He asked, struggling against the vines.

"Not exactly, I'm a plant. What about it?" Ben quipped. Meliodas broke free of the vines, slicing them apart.

"What about it?" He charged forward, slicing at Swampfire's body. Swampfire tried blocking his sword strikes with his arms, but they got cut down like weeds.

Merlin observed, as Meliodas wished. But she was a little concerned. If this being had the power to transform, and based off the sheer number of magic signatures inside the symbol, whoever Meliodas was fighting could become something that he couldn't deal with. He was a wild card, and a potentially disastrous one at that.

Merlin restrained herself from acting for now.

Swampfire skidded back, looking at his shredded arms as the regenerated. "Alright, I think I'm warmed up now." Swampfire evaded a sword strike from Meliodas, forming two fireballs in his hands. "Take this!" He threw the fireballs at him.

" **Full Counter**!" The oncoming fireballs expanded to twice their original volume, rocketing back towards Swampfire.

"Crap…" Ben muttered, as his upper body was engulfed by his own fire. As it settled down, he found that his body from the Omnitrix dial up had been destroyed.

'What the heck was that? He reflected my own fireballs with more power than I put into them.' This must have been Meliodas' special ability.

"I don't want to have to kill you Ben. Just give up."

"And be some souvenir piece in your little restaurant? No thanks." Ben replied once his head had reformed.

'He must have regeneration on the same level as Ban.' Meliodas thought.

'Meliodas is a lot stronger than Kevin… I've got an idea. I'll use his own ability against him.' Ben smirked, tapping the Omnitrix dial.

" **Chromastone**!"

Merlin was putting the pieces together. "Combat class of 2500, no magic… but the same spirit as the previous two forms. His low spirit is a key weakness." Gowther's blackout could stop this being if it were to become a great nuisance.

Meliodas took a step back, seeing Ben's new form. He steadied himself. Ben was a truly dangerous opponent, since for all he knew, he could become anything… Even himself.

'I need to end this, and quickly. This form is much stronger than the last.' Meliodas thought, sensing a sharp rise in Ben's combat class.

Meliodas lunged forward, aiming to slice off Chromastone's head. But the Crystalsapien's neck was only scratched. Meliodas skidded to a halt.

'As I thought.' He thought.

"Are you ready to give up yet?"

"Nah. I'm having more fun than I thought I would." Meliodas gave Ben a serious smile. Meliodas was still afraid of what Ben could potentially become, but he'd be lying if he didn't find this fight a little entertaining.

"Now that's something we can agree on. But enough talking." Ben quipped, putting his hands together, he fired of all the energy he could muster as Chromastone, letting out a loud grunt as he did.

" **Full Counter**!" The energy beam rocketed back towards Chromastone. If he could smirk, he would be right now. Ben spread out his arms, absorbing the full force of his reflected energy.

Meliodas' gasped, realizing his mistake. 'Uh oh.' He thought.

"So that's what he's playing at. He specifically used an energy absorbing form." Merlin commented to herself, continuing to observe.

Chromastone used his absorbed power to rush forward, punching Meliodas in the chest.

"Acchhh" He coughed up blood, feeling some of his ribs break in the impact. A crater from Chromastone's fist was left in his midsection. Meliodas crashed through several trees, before skidding to a halt in a ditch.

Elizabeth rushed out of the Boar Hat, worried for Meliodas. She was stopped when Merlin raised a hand.

"Have faith in the Captain Princess."

Chromastone stood proudly over a downed Meliodas.

"I hit you a little harder than I should've, but I guess that means I win right?" Blood trickled out of Meliodas' mouth as he smirked.

"Well played Ben, using my own magic against me." He complimented.

"Heh, it was easy to figure out a counter for Full Counter" Ben mocked.

"Very funny…" Meliodas scoffed at the terrible pun.

"I know right?" Ben's smug mindset was shattered… quite literally when he felt his jaw shatter into a million pieces, the force of a kick causing his now jawless head to snap up. He only had enough time to see Meliodas above him. His eyes were black, and an odd mark was on his forehead.

'Wha-?' Ben was unable to respond, as Meliodas landed a punch on his chest faster than he could see. Chromastone flew into a nearby rock face, shattering it with the force he was sent flying with.

"Owwww…" Ben felt his whole body screaming in pain. Luckily, Chromastone didn't need an intact jaw to speak."What was that just now?" Meliodas appeared in front of him, with the black mark still on his forehead.

"Checkmate."

Ben's entire body was extremely close to shattering. If he hadn't used all of his absorbed energy to harden his body, Chromastone would've surely been destroyed for the second time.

"Man… you've really got me on the ropes dude. Not even having twice as much juice helped in the end."

"You've got a lot of power, and some wit, I'll give you that much." Meliodas commented.

"Power huh? Guess I'll just have to muscle it this time." Ben tried to reach for the Omnitrix dial, but Meliodas grabbed his hand, crunching it like broken glass.

"Ahhhhh!" Ben shrieked in pain.

"The only thing you'll be transforming into is yourself. You lost." Ben didn't want to admit defeat, but Meliodas had him beat, and good too.

The Omnitrix dial blinked red, letting out a loud blaring noise before Ben transformed back in a flash of red. Ben laid there, with a little blood trickling out of his mouth, unconscious, but otherwise intact.

"Next time you wake up, I'm getting some answers out of you."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter One!**

 **I think it was quite predictable that the Omnitrix would scan Meliodas. And will scan other clans as well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next Up: Meliodas and Merlin interrogate their mysterious guest.**


	2. 2: Welcome to Britannia

**Here is Chapter two. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyways, something I want to address about Ben's Demon Transformation. It will not exactly resemble Meliodas, and will be about equivalent to Ben's own age in terms of appearance. So don't worry about two Meliodas' running around.**

 **Anyways, I'm not sure what it should be named. I'd appreciate it if you guys would drop suggestions in your reviews. Next Chapter I'll pick three I like the most, then make a poll to decide.**

 **Now on with the show, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Nanatsu No Taizai. Both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Welcome to Britannia**

Ben was laid out on the Boar Hat's floor inside of Perfect Cube, with Merlin, and Meliodas observing him. A pink hue enveloped Ben's unconscious form, as Merlin carefully examined the boy.

The watch Ben was wearing was intriguing, Merlin could feel her head overflowing with questions she wanted to ask.

"...I'm not sure what I'm looking at here captain." She said, focusing her scanning spell on the watch.

"I had a bad feeling you'd say that." Meliodas muttered. In all his years, he'd never seen anyone with Ben's abilities. Nor any creatures outside of the known clans of the World. Humans, Giants, Fairies, Demons, Goddesses, Vampires, nothing else.

"I can't get anything conclusive on what that watch is, or how it works. But I can say with the utmost confidence that it's out of my league." Meliodas was shocked to hear Merlin admit this. In all the years he'd known her, she'd never openly admitted that she couldn't figure something out. But that wasn't important to Meliodas right now.

"Do you think you can suppress his ability to turn into a Demon?"

"Perhaps." Merlin placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "But it would only be able to control what Ben can do. Not that thing on his wrist. Additionally, I will need time to prepare it properly so it can last more than a few hours."

"What type of spell do you have in mind? I'd rather he not turn into a Demon for the time being"

"It's a spell I tried developing years ago, but moved onto more… interesting prospects. Meaning I will need a little time to finish it."

"I see." Meliodas had to think about how to handle this situation. He still did not know for certain if Ben's intentions were benevolent. Additionally, both he and Merlin sensed thousands of unique magical signatures hidden inside his watch. He only saw three of his forms. And even then, that might not have been their true strength. Since Ben clearly wasn't fighting fully seriously like Meliodas was. If he hadn't ended the fight as quickly as he did, Ben might've sprung something on him he couldn't deal with.

"Have you tried using Absolute Cancel yet?" He asked. If it was magical, then surely the most powerfull magic cancelation spell made by the Demon Race could suppress it? Or even break it's hold on Ben's body?

Merlin shook her head. "I doubt that would have any effect. It doesn't seem to be based on any sort of magic. I could best compare it to an immensely complex machine combined with a Sacred Treasure."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Meliodas sighed. The watch wouldn't be coming off.

"Captain, what do you want to do with him?" Merlin changed the subject. "We cannot keep him sedated indefinitely, for the sake of his health."

"...I'd rather have him on our side to tell the truth. But still, he's unpredictable." Ben was young, but he wasn't weak.

"I think we should wake him up and talk to him. I think we've antagonized him enough already."

"Yeah." Meliodas was beginning to regret his actions towards Ben. Maybe he really meant it when he said he couldn't control what his watch did. Nor did he want to fight him. All because Meliodas let emotion consume himself.

"Very well then. **Absolute Cancel** " Merlin dismissed the sleep spell, and Perfect Cube holding Ben.

A minute passed as Ben slowly awoke, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh man… what a terrible dr...not a dream." He grumbled irritably.

"Hello Ben, how are you feeling?" Meliodas asked with his usual easy going demeanor. This only put Ben off.

Ben scowled at him. "How am I feeling? Pft… funny you'd ask that after shattering my jaw." Ben was now standing up. "What am I doing back here? Are you going to attack me again?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that." Meliodas shamefully rubbed the back of his head. "What your watch did triggered a little bad memory of mine is all."

"Doesn't sound so 'little' to me" Ben retorted under his breath. Who would have the kind of reaction he did to a "little" bad memory? Ben shrugged, not being in the mood for further conflict.

"In any case, we do not want to harm you Ben. As I'm sure you didn't want to harm the captain." Merlin said. Ben glanced at her.

"Right...but who are you again?"

"I'm Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony." She answered, pushing away some hair to reveal her tattoo.

"Oh right, your order of knights or something right Meliodas? What are you?"

"The Dragon Sin of Wrath." Ben had to wonder what those titles meant.

"Right…" Ben breathed. "Fine, I'll bury the hatchet. But what do you guys even want with me anyways?"

"Well for starters we're short two sins as of now. And as I said earlier you've got a lot of power and some wit. So we'd like you to come with us. Besides, you said it yourself. You don't have a place to stay, and no objective." Meliodas said.

'He hit the nail on the head.' Ben thought. Professor Paradox had brought Ben to this world telling him that he is here to "Help" and nothing else. Ben didn't even know where to begin here. He wasn't a hundred percent on board with traveling with the guy that shattered his jaw, and calls himself the Sin of Wrath. But what other option did he have?

"...fine I suppose It beats going alone."

"Good. But we have some questions for you before we continue. Would you care to answer them?"

"We need to make it fast. The rest of the gang will be back shortly, and I want to have time to introduce them to Ben." Meliodas interjected.

"Then for now we want the most important questions answered." Merlin began. A few hours before, Diane and Gowther fought down in Liones, and was then reduced to his true form by Merlin's magic. As of now, the remaining Sins, and other guests were down gathering supplies for their next journey. And they'd be returning soon.

"Alright." Ben crossed his arms. "Ask away."

"For starters, how many transformations do you have?" Ben tilted his head up to give a quick thought.

"Eh, I can use 70 at any given time." Ben answered, he didn't want to reveal the true quantity of aliens inside the Omnitrix.

"Interesting… so what are your strengths and weaknesses?" Merlin continued. It was interesting how she sensed tens of thousands of unique magic signatures radiating out of his watch, but could only use 70. "So you can use a limited amount? We sensed thousands of faint magical signatures coming from that device, indicative of far more transformations."

'Weird how they'd figure that out.' Ben thought. He didn't even know the Omnitrix leaked faint but detectable magic signatures. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, there's way more than 70… but they're all locked away."

"Right…now is there anything more to know?" Merlin continued.

"Well, there's a limited time that I can use an ali- uhm transformation. And if I decide to transform multiple times, my time to use my watch gets shorter and shorter."

"So a time limit huh?" Meliodas commented. "How long can you be transformed?"

"Uhhh… If I'm only using one form, I can go on for about an hour. But each transformation drops that by 10 or 15 minutes." Ben was making somewhat educated guesses, as he'd never taken the time to accurately measure how long he could stay transformed. That time was reduced even further if he went Ultimate. But he didn't want to reveal that to Meliodas and Merlin just yet, nor did he want to mention the Master Control.

"I see. So now onto what is most important. Meliodas told me the story you told him. You claim to be here to help?"

Ben nodded. "It seems like that. The guy who sent me here is called Professor Paradox. He always runs away when I want to know much more, but he doesn't send me places just for kicks so he must have a reason."

"I don't think it's any coincidence Ben appeared shortly after the 10 Commandments seal came undone." Merlin said to Meliodas.

"Yeah. We could use all the help we can get for what's coming."

"I'm sorry, what is a Commandment?" Ben asked.

The sound of footsteps approaching the Boar Hat interrupted their conversation.

"We'll have to continue this later Ben. I wanna give you a quick introduction and then we need to be on our way." Meliodas said, as the door to the Boar Hat opened. A girl Ben recognised from earlier, Elizabeth stepped through. Along with a girl with brown hair tied up in two pigtails, a man with a large build holding what appeared to be a doll. And… a pig.

"Ohh hey Meliodas… what-" Elizabeth stopped upon seeing Ben.

"All is good" Meliodas smiled. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, that nothing bad came of the fight earlier. "Just a little misunderstanding was all."

"Hold on! What are you talking about?" The pig shouted out, approaching Ben.

"A talking pig? Eh not the weirdest thing I've seen."

"This is Hawk, Captain of Scraps Disposal." Meliodas said.

"So a janitor then?"

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to? Who are you anyways?"

"Hey everyone, this is Ben." Meliodas introduced.

"Ben Tennyson" Ben clarified.

"Where did he come from? We were gone for a few hours and you picked up another guest?" Slader asked.

"Ben is someone I have been in contact with for quite some time. I figured that with three sins gone, we could use a little muscle." Meliodas fabricated a quick story. Saying Ben came out of nowhere would be too suspicious. This commented however earned him skeptical looks from the people who'd just entered.

"Muscle you say?" He doesn't look like much." Slader commented, skeptical of Meliodas's supposed friend.

"No kidding. He's got a combat class of 17, versus my 3000" Hawk scoffed at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He should've expected this.

'Combat Class?' Ben thought.

"Hawk has a point. Unless this guy has some crazy magical power… you could've picked up any old villager and be better off." Diane interjected. Ben gritted his teeth a little, not liking the comment. But he couldn't exactly blame the girl for thinking that at first.

'Just you guys wait.' He thought.

"Don't underestimate sir Ben. I saw him fighting sir Meliodas." Elizabeth said. Diane frowned, glaring at Ben.

"Fighting? The captain?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ni-shi-shi yeah, and he nearly beat me too." Meliodas said.

Diane started approaching Ben. "I don't know how you could've fought the captain but I swear i-"

"Hey hey easy now, it was just a getting back together fight… I wanted to see if he'd… heh gotten soft over the years" Ben tried to follow along with Meliodas' apparent cover story. Diane grumbled, backing away.

"Yeah,that. With two of our guys gone, It'll be glad to have some extra help. Speaking of extra help, do you want to come along Slader?"

"Fine by me. His majesty told me to assist the Seven Deadly Sins after all." The man replied.

"Sir Meliodas! Could I come along too?" Elizabeth blurted out. Meliodas gave her a sideways glance.

"I told you before, the battle for Liones is over. There's no reason to put you in danger anymore."

"Hey, one of you will fill me in on all this stuff right?" Ben asked, looking at Merlin.

"When we have time, yes." She replied.

"But we were in this together! Am I the only one who felt that way?" Elizabeth asked. "...am I just baggage that weighs you down?"

"I wonder what their story is." Ben muttered.

"That's exactly right!" Meliodas said with a deadpan look. Ben's eyes widened as he then received a slew of punches from Diane, and the talking pig.

"Captain you jerk!"

"You stinking pig!"

Meliodas was face planted on the floor, as Elizabeth ran outside.

"What just happened?" Ben asked, his left eye twitching in surprise.

"This seems to be a regular occurance from what I can tell." Merlin shrugged.

"Well I have to agree with them. I don't' really know who she is, but that was a jerk move." Ben walked over to Meliodas, extending a hand to help him up.

"So what's with her?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt is all. After all, our coming journey will be quite dangerous." Meliodas answered.

"Right… but calling her a burden just like that? That's a little cold don't ya think?" Ben said in a slightly scolding tone.

An odd sound filled the Room, Ben turned around to see an orb Merlin help glow.

"Huh?" Elizabeth and Slader reentered the Boar Hat.

"What was that sound?" Slader asked.

"Our initial plans have changed, We need to head to Camelot immediately."

"Why, what's over there?" Ben asked. He really wished that he had more time to become acquainted with Meliodas' friends and the world he was in.

"I've sensed an abnormal surge of magical power." As she finished her sentence, Ben nearly tripped over as the Boar Hat shook. "I'm sorry, but we'll need to completely introduce Ben another time."

"Hold on a minute Merlin, what's going on?" Diane said.

"Seriously!? Is this thing flying?" Ben said, feeling a powerful jolt as the Boar Hat seemingly took off into the air. Ben took another look out the window, seeing that Meliodas' bar was… on a giant pig?

"...not the weirdest thing I've seen yet. Guess that's why it's called the Boar Hat." Without a word, everyone inside rushed out to see what was going on. Ben followed.

"What the heck is that thing?" It was taller than Way Big, and mostly white in color with splotches of green all over its body. Its overall shape was round. And it had two beady red eyes.

"That's an Albion." Meliodas said. "It's a weapon that was made by the Demon Race during the ancient war." Ben was of course left with more questions than answers. Ben took in his surroundings. The geography was similar to where he was earlier, but the Kingdom of Camelot was a little larger than Liones. "...It must've woken up at the same time as the Ten Commandments."

"You still haven't told me what these Ten Commandments even are"

"I'll explain later."

"Oh man… Meliodas' power level is 3370, Merlin's is 4710… and that thing has a power level of 5500!" Hawk squealed.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"I'll explain everything to you later on Ben, we need to focus on destroying that thing" Meliodas answered. The monster faced Ben and the group, letting out an ear splitting roar. Ben covered his ears.

"Ahhhhhgh…" Ben cried out.

"So it's reacting to our power levels huh?" Merlin said. The Albion raised it's massive arm, preparing to swing downwards onto the city below, it's fist collided with a pink barrier encasing the entire city. Merlin's abilities reminded him of Gwen.

'Amazing… I don't think even Gwen could create a shield of this size' He thought.

"Enveloping the entire city in a magic barrier? That's my elder sister" Slader said.

"Merlin, how are we going to beat this thing?" Ben asked. "It can't last forever now can it?"

"Correct. With each strike, the barrier weakens. It can take two more blows." Merlin didn't answer Ben's question. The Albion cupped it's hands together like a hammer, striking the barrier twice until it dispersed.

"Not good!" Ben said, as the monster seemed to take in a deep breath. "I won't have enough time-" He was cut off as it released a massive torrent of fire from its mouth. It barreled towards dozens of armored people on the city walls. The soldiers responded, firing their own attacks that counteracted the beast's own attack, causing the monster to stagger backwards. But the Albion was taking in another breath. Ben was starting to worry for the safety of the city.

"I guess it's hero time!" Ben said, activating the Omnitrix. He quickly cycled through his catalogue of aliens. Diane, Slader, Hawn, and Elizabeth watched him out of curiosity.

"I'm going to send Meliodas over there. Try to draw it's attention." Merlin said, snapping her fingers, causing Meliodas to disappear.

"Got it." Ben replied, slamming his hand onto the dial. In a flash of green he transformed. Those around him shielded their eyes.

" **Jetray!** " In Ben's place stood a red Manta Ray like being with yellow wings, and a streak of yellow on its face. The Omnitrix dial was on his chest.

"What in the world?" Slader muttered with widened eyes.

"Huh!? What happened to that weak kid?" Hawk said. Diane was too surprised to say anything, her mouth was only hanging open. "This thing's power level is 1216"

"A flyer…" Merlin said. "Perfect"

"Seriously Merlin, what happened… w-who or what was that?" Diane asked.

"That was our guest, Ben. He has the ability to transform."

"We shouldn't worry lady Diane Ben seems to be on our side." Elizabeth added.

Ben took off, flying towards the Albion. He wouldn't make it in time to counter the fireball that it was about to unleash.

"I hope you've got this Meliodas." Ben said, circling around the beast. Ben watched as the fireball flew towards the city, before it seemingly stopped for a split second. Then rocketed back towards the Albion with more than twice its original volume and power.

"Woah!" Ben narrowly escaped the volume of fire. "Must've been that Full Counter of his." The top of the Albion's body was left smoldering from the blast, fire hiding the result of the countered blow. The smoke faded, Ben frowned, disappointed with the lack of damage. The Albion's face was cracked, but to Ben it just seemed to piss it off.

"Better grab his attention." Ben started firing off green blasts of energy from his eyes and tail, aiming for the cracks in the monster's face. But there was no effect. The monster's eyes followed his movements as he circled around it. The Albion seemed to laugh, tracing Ben's ineffective attacks.

"It doesn't even scratch him…" The monster raised it's fist, swinging it for Jetray, who effortlessly evaded the strike. "He's really tough. But he's slow and dumb as a rock."

"Now, while it's distracted!" He faintly heard Meliodas. The monster was still following Ben's movements, and didn't notice Meliodas and the Holy Knights of Camelot rushing up it's body.

"An Albion's weak spot is it's core, hidden inside it's chest!" Meliodas shouted.

"Inside huh?"

"Lets run up and smash it in one blow!" It was then Ben got an idea.

"Meliodas! Wait!" Ben dived towards him. But he saw someone else sprinting up the Albion. A boy likely around his age with orange hair, and matching armor. Ben glanced over his shoulder to see that the Albion's arm was swinging towards him, and the boy.

'Oh no, I won't be able to move in time!' Ben braced himself for the impact, as the monster smacked both him, and the boy down like a mosquito.

"Ben! Arthur!" Meliodas ran back, attempting to slice at the Albion's fingers with his sword

Ben's head was ringing from the impact. 'Let my guard down…' The pain from the slicing caused the Albion to release it's hold. Arthur and Ben fell, and were caught by Meliodas.

"Hey who… what are you?" Arthur asked, surprised by Jetray's appearance.

"Long story, but I'm on your side" Ben replied. However, they were now sliding down the Albion's body. Meliodas slammed the tip of his sword into it's skin, acting as a brake. Ben stabilized himself, hovering near where he and Arthur stopped. Ben noticed the broken sword.

"Hey… your sword is broken." Ben said. Arthur's head drooped out of shame..

"Forgive me, because of me your cherished sword is…"

"It's alright, it was already pretty banged up after the fight with Hendrickson."

"This isn't good. But I've got an idea. You said the core needs to be destroyed right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah it does. What about it? I'm not sure what I'm going to do without a weapon."

Jetray grinded his teeth. His plan somewhat relied on having a sharp weapon. He was snapped out of thought as the Albion's hand was heading straight for them. Everyone leaped out of the way just in time.

"Captain!" Merlin shouted out. Ben and Meliodas looked back at her. "Putting aside the topic of the you know what, for now let me give this to you."

"Give what?" Ben muttered. Merlin snapped her fingers, and Ben could see a small blade flying from the Boar Hat, and into Meliodas' hand. It was a shortsword with a dark green and brass colored hilt, while the blade itself was green. Overall it was a pretty weapon. "Hey, what is that?"

"What did you have in mind Ben?" He replied.

"I know how to get this done as quickly as possible. But I need you to trust me." Ben slapped the Omnitrix dial, transforming.

" **Big Chill!** " In Jetray's place was a blue moth like being. The Holy Knights clinging to the Albion's body gasped at the sight of Ben's transformation.

"Alright then, but lets make it fast." Meliodas said, curiously eyeballing Ben's newest form. Ben took hold of Meliodas's shoulders, flying. The Albion swung it's massive hand for them both. Meliodas instinctively sliced at its arms, only for him and Ben to completely phase through it.

"...this is new." Meliodas expressed in mild shock.

"You'll get used to it… So what's that fancy sword of yours?"

"It's my Sacred Treasure Lostvayne. I'm going to create some distractions. "

"Eh?"

Meliodas's body seemed to vibrate for a second. " **Sacred Treasure release**!" As he said that, four copies of Meliodas were created, the clones ran off, attacking the Albion's body.

"That oughtta prevent it from doing any more damage to Camelot." The Albion's eyes wandered, trying to decide which foe it should focus on. After several seconds, it targeted two clones that split off to Ben's left.

"Neat... so where exactly is it's core now?"

"Where the Human heart would be." He replied. Ben and Meliodas phased inside of it's chest, coming to a stop inside a cramped cavern, where they observed a pulsating red orb. Big Chill was uncomfortably hunched over, while Meliodas could stand at his full height.

"I'm gonna have so many questions for you later you know." Meliodas said as he approached the Albion's core. "You're so full of surprises." Meliodas grinned at Ben.

"You're not the first to say that." Ben chuckled. "I'm guessing you've never heard of Intangibility?"

"Ni shi sih, I haven't." Meliodas sliced at the core, splitting it down the middle with Lostvayne. "Is that what you did just now to get us in here…" Meliodas trailed off, looking at the Albion's core pulsating a brighter red, and leaking red mist "... better use it to get us out of here, it's gonna blow!"

"Right" Ben said, grabbing Meliodas and leaving the Albion's body.

"Fascinating…" Merlin observed as the Albion seemingly self destructed, the upper half of its body was consumed by a red explosion.

"What was that just now? Did Ben and Meliodas just disappear inside of that thing?" Hawk said, looking down on Ben and Meliodas who landed on the ground. Big Chill slapped the Omnitrix dial, reverting to normal in a flash of green.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Ben said.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to fight through all of its other defenses."

"Sir Meliodas!" Came the voice of Arthur, running over to him. "What happened just now?"

"Oh that? I had a little help from Ben right here." Meliodas pointed his thumb back at Ben. "...and destroyed it from the inside."

Arthur turned to face Ben. "Wait… so you were those two monsters that helped us and Sir Meliodas?"

"Yep" Ben crossed his arms, smirking. In a matter of seconds, Ben found himself surrounded by excited Holy Knights, bombarding him with questions…

 **Later…**

Sitting atop a hill overgrown with colorful structures shaped almost like waves, the Ten Commandments plotted their next moves.

"Looks like the Albions have been destroyed." Fraduin said, through his vessel Dreyfus. "In seperate locations."

"Who cares about those things anyways? They're just old toys." Melasecula scoffed.

"Kahahahahahah…" Galand let out a hearty laugh. " How amusing!"

"What is it you find so funny?" Melasecula asked.

"Who'd have ever imagined that even now there'd still be people capable of opposing the Demon Clan?" Galand let out a grunt, standing up. "Right...I'm off."

"You're not actually going out there with your magic still depleted now are you?" Melasecula objected.

"Oh come now… it's just a little morning exercise. Don't tell me you actually think they'll defeat me?" Galand retorted in a tone of arrogance. Melasecula sighed in defeat, not wishing to argue further. Zeldris appeared in front of Galand.

"Hold on. Did you forget that it was this kind of arrogance that led to us being sealed in the first place?"

"Oh well memory loss in old men can be quite severe." Galand said. He turned around, feeling a planty tendril poking him.

"So where do you plan on going?" Gloxinia the Repose asked.

"Hmm" Galand twirled his metallic chin, analogous to a beard. "Let me see."

"Well I noticed that northwest from here, there was a brief surge of power almost double the Albions. But the one south of us was… very odd."

"Oh? How so?" Galand was interested.

"I detected an unfamiliar magic signature, unlike that of any clan inhabiting this world, and then it changed to another unique signature. It then disappeared for a few seconds, before reappearing Then the Albion self destructed. It's almost as if something teleported inside and destroyed it's core."

"Hmm… hey thanks a lot." Galand petted Gloxinia on the head like a dog. "I've decided!" Galand said, taking off into the sky towards his desired destination.

* * *

 **And that's that. Sorry for the long wait. It was a combination of school, and me not being satisfied with the chapter itself. I think I rewrote this one about 5 times before I was satisfied with it.**

 **Well I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

 **Up Next: Ben Tennyson and the Seven Deadly Sins face Galand The Truth.**


	3. 3: Tennyson Vs Truth

**Back again everyone! And actually sooner than later.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to keep taking in suggestions to name Ben's Demon Form, but he will also eventually need names for his Giant, Fairy, Goddess forms and all that. Since I don't think it's any secret he'll eventually gain those. So feel free to suggest some names for those as well.**

 **Anyways on with the show.**

 **I really encourage you all to give me good suggestions for all of them.**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Nanatsu no Taizai. Both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:Tennyson Vs Truth**

The air was filled with the sound of excited Holy Knights that surrounded Ben Tennyson, bombarding him with all manner of questions.

"Who and what are you?"

"Are you some kind of new clan nobody's heard of?"

"It's that thing on his wrist! It looks just like the thing that was on those creatures chests!"

"I wanna try it on!"

"H-hey!" Ben shouted out, utterly overwhelmed, and finding himself unable to move anywhere. Ben suddenly reappeared away from the excited Holy Knights. "Eh?"

"Sorry you had to deal with that." Merlin hovered next to Ben. "I've just created an illusion only they can see."

"...thanks, I couldn't even hear myself think." Meliodas approached Ben with Arthur right behind him.

"I must say, bringing you on board was the right call." Meliodas said.

A smug smirk appeared on Ben's face. "Well duh, and there's more where that came from too."

"Hey… your name's Ben right?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot." He made a quick bow towards Ben. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

'He doesn't look any older than me and he's a king?' Ben thought. "Yeah uhh nice to meet you." Ben waved.

"Now then, It's time I talked about the Ten Commandments, since it would seem that's why you're here." Meliodas said.

"Wait, so how long after these Commandments woke up did I appear?"

"Only a few hours after, and as Merlin said before, it can't be a coincidence." Ben had a bad feeling. Professor Paradox only sent him places if it was important… usually world ending important. Ben had a hunch that these "Ten Commandments" Meliodas kept mentioning must've been bad news.

"Now then. Arthur, I'm sure you're aware of the Ancient War 3000 years ago right?" Meliodas asked to witch Arthur nodded. "In this world, there was a devastating Holy War millennia ago against the Demon Clan. The Goddess Clan united the Humans, Fairies, and Giants against them."

"Right… that's quite a long time ago." It was even more ancient than the conflict with Diagon back on his own Earth.

"But the Goddess Clan lost one of their strongest fighters to the Ten Commandments, and the war was guaranteed to be lost. So they used a seal called the Coffin of Eternal Darkness to seal away both the Ten Commandments and the Demon Clan."

Ben nodded as Meliodas went on." Okay so they're an ancient and deadly elite force. What's so special about them though?"

"I'm getting there. The Ten Commandments are Demons of the highest level, the handpicked troops of the Demon King himself. You see the Albion?" Meliodas pointed to it's destroyed body. "Even the weaker of the Ten Commandments make that thing look like a wuss in comparison."

This surprised Ben. While the Albion was far from the strongest foe he's faced, hell Vilgax and many others were much more powerful than it. It still wasn't a pushover. "Right…"

"But what you really need to watch out for is their curses… also known as Commandments."

Ben nodded understandingly."So which of these "Commandments" would you say is the most dangerous?" Meliodas had to think on that for a few seconds. After all, it had been 3000 years since he'd seen any of them.

"I'm not entirely sure. Though if I had to make a choice I'd say Piety is probably the most dangerous." This wasn't just because of the Commandment's effects… but also the bearer of said Commandment.

"So what does Piety do?" Ben asked.

"Oh, just know that if you ever face the Commandment of Piety, never turn your back and flee." Meliodas answered. Ben nodded, unnerved by Meliodas explanation. "But really you should try to avoid triggering any of the Commandments"

"Wow… these creatures seem like real monsters" Arthur commented.

"I don't blame you for not believing me, but everything I've said is true." Meliodas said.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Ben breathed. "But if you think your story is unbelievable…" With everything he'd faced, what Meliodas said was perfectly believable to Ben. But Ben wouldn't even know where to start when it came to explaining his own adventures to someone who'd lived their whole life on a medieval world.

"Oh? What about it?" Meliodas lit up in curiosity, Merlin turned an ear, hoping to learn more about Ben.

"Yes, Ben please tell us your story" Arthur asked, excitedly. Ben waved his hands around, trying to quell some of the excitement. He'd put himself on the spot.

'Oh man… where do I even begin with these guys?' He thought. After all, Ben had already told a lie to Meliodas regarding his own origin story.

"...my story has some seriously crazy stuff, hard even for people back in my home to believe. So I'd have to start out nice and slow and tell you over time." Ben knew that an info dump would just make him seem crazy, but he needed to start somewhere. Ben raised the Omnitrix in a way where Arthur and Meliodas could get a good look.

"My watch is called the Omnitrix, and as you already know it lets me transform into dozens of different creatures."

"What an interesting name" Merlin commented.

"Yeah…" Arthur muttered, examining Ben's watch

"Well Meliodas, I'd have to tell you another time, because I don't think you'd believe it right away."

"I want to hear it too when the opportunity arises." Merlin added.

"Alright then. So what's our next move?"

"Well I think we will stay in Camelot for awhile just to make sure no more Albions come this way."

"Captain, what if these monsters decide to come our way? Can we even defeat them?" Diane had been eavesdropping the whole time.

Ben looked down at the Omnitrix, it was pulsating yellow.

"Uncatalogued Alien DNA detected" It chimed out loud, drawing the attention of everyone in earshot.

"Oh no…" Ben shivered, feeling so many eyes on him.

"Eh? What's that?" He heard Arthur. Then a yellow searchlight shot out from the Omnitrix, sweeping across Diane's body. The girl didn't move, curiously following the searchlight.

"Alien DNA sample acquired. New transformation available on playlist seven."

Ben felt the air tense up around he going to have another fight because a nasty little memory was triggered? "Don't worry!" Meliodas piped up."It's nothing harmful."

"Huh? What do you mean Captain?"

"His Omnitrix did the same to me, and nothing bad happened." Diane seemed to be confused, but luckily she bought Meliodas' explanation.

Ben breathed a silent "Thank you" to Meliodas for defusing the awkward tension. Ben took a good look at Diane, aside from being pretty, what was special about her? Both she and Meliodas looked completely Human. Sure he might've appeared a little odd during his fight with him, but nothing aside from the Omnitrix indicated he could've been anything but some weird Human.

"Wait a minute, we were never introduced." Ben spoke up, grabbing Diane's attention. She smiled politely.

"Oh, I'm Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy" She said. "I may not look it right now, but I'm a Giant."

"Oh…" Ben sheepishly rubbed his head. "Okay I got it."

The atmosphere changed again when a grating squeaky voice filled the air.

"Aren't you all forgetting something?" It was Hawk. "With that move Meliodas and Ben used just now, no foe can hope to stand against us."

"I-Indeed!" Arthur agreed. "Sir pig is right!"

"Sir Pig?" Ben muttered.

"That move you and Meliodas pulled was awesome!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Ni-shi-shi, that wasn't my technique that distracted the Albion."

"And that wasn't… really my power that phased inside its body." Ben added.

"It's the ability of my Sacred Treasure Lostvayne" Meliodas brandished his green shortsword. "Physical Clones."

"And that just then was my form Big Chill. And phasing isn't all he can do." Ben added on. Meliodas' body split into four new ones.

"There's so many of them… are they illusions?" Elizabeth asked.

A mischievous grin crept onto Meliodas' face.

"Uh oh." Ben recognized that look, it was the look of a pervert about to act.

"Oh are they now?" In an instant, Elizabeth was being groped in every possible place by the five Meliodas clones.

"Ahhhhh Sir Meliodas!" She shrieked. Ben frowned at the horrific sight.

"Hey! Knock it off!" He shouted at him, instinct preventing him from feeling dumbfounded. The rest was a blur as all five clones were then beaten senseless by Diane and Slader.

"Does he always do that to you?" Ben asked Elizabeth.

"Y-yeah...it's p-pretty normal." Ben shook his head in disapproval.

"Normal? How is any of that normal?" Ben didn't buy it. Sighing heavily, he detached from the group,finding a bench to sit on. Tuning out the words of Meliodas and co, Ben cycled through his Omnitrix, trying to find his two new transformations. He cycled to playlist seven, seeing two unfamiliar Icons. He focused on the second newest… scanned from Meliodas.

Unknown to him, Merlin was watching him, she covertly raised a hand in Ben's direction. "Indecision" She whispered, enveloping Ben in a pink hue. Ben's head filled with fog, before rising back up, confused.

"What was I doing just then?" He scratched his head. After a moment he remembered. "Right I was going to…." He trailed off as he attempted to focus on the second newest transformation. Ben rubbed his head. It was almost as if some indescribable mental fog was blocking him from consciously looking at, let alone using the new transformation. Ben then forgot what he was doing, sloughing backwards in the bench.

"I wonder what's gonna come next." Ben thought about how he would handle these "Commandments" if he ever met one of them. Meliodas only told him of what he believed to be the most dangerous, Piety. But he really wished he knew more so he could be prepared.

Ben sat there for a few minutes before hearing a loud boom in the sky, akin to thunder.

"Huh? There aren't any clouds around." He stood up. "What was that?" He rejoined Meliodas and co.

"No clue." Hawk muttered. But then in the distance it was heard again, along with the shaking of the ground. Ben's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Something strong and fast was coming. A few seconds later, and it was right next to them. Ben raised his arm, shielding himself from the dirt and rubble thrown up by whatever landed there. The shockwave consumed the street.

"Acchhh, what is happening!?" He cried out, falling over.

"Hmm… 72 steps huh?" He heard a metallic voice, similar to that of someone in a suit of plate armor speaking. As the dust settled, Ben could see a silhouette that became more clear.

"M-meliodas what is this?" Ben asked. Ben got a clearer look at the being as the dust finally settled. He was tall, about as tall as Vilgax, but thin. His whole body could be best described as a red sentient suit of armor with white faces for elbows and kneecaps. He had piercing green eyes, two connected white horns, and a silver spike resembling a addition he wielded a massive Halberd easily as long as the being was tall.

"I thought I'd cover it in 70…. Ah well being sealed for 3000 years does take a toll."

"It's Galand of the Ten Commandments!" Meliodas shouted out. Ben gulped.

"One of those guys, and so soon?"

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here Meliodas. But long time no see eh?" Galand scanned the crowd of beings in front of him, his eye meeting a young man who stood out. There was an odd… composite of magical signatures emanating from his wrist.

"I was told there was a very strange magic signature over this way… and it's not you now is it Meliodas… After all, I'm not sure anyone can just teleport inside of an Albion."

"Crap…" Ben knew that the demon was thinking of him.

"Kahahahahaha… oh Meliodas you haven't changed at all."

Galand was approaching the group, and as he did… Ben got a sick feeling in his stomach. 'Last time I felt like this was when I met Vilgax for the first time.'He thought. Ben clenched his fists.'He's gotta be at least as strong as Vilgax….. No….. he's stronger!'

"Merlin, this magical eye is broken." Hawk said.

"How?"

"I mean, this can't be right my magical eye says he has a power level of 26,000"

"This is bad." Ben commented. The Albion was difficult enough at 5500.

"Kahahahaha… while I would love to tangle with you Meliodas, you're not the reason I came this way." Galand's eye fixated on Ben. "Boy, that odd magic we sensed… was it you?"

Ben felt himself sweating, out of nerve. He felt himself backing away, the intense aura he felt from this creature was overwhelming. An old feeling made new.

"Oh…" Galand tilted his head to the right. "Come on boy, were you? You're the only one that stands out,both physically and magically."

'I gotta think of something, he obviously must've sensed that magic signature thingy or whatever in the Omnitrix.'

"N-" Ben began only to be interrupted by a desperate Meliodas.

"Ben! Do not lie to Galand!" Ben nearly instantly clasped both hands over his mouth. This must've been Galand's Commandment, and he nearly triggered whatever it was.

"Yes…"Ben coraked out.

"Kah, I knew it! You nearly lied to me out of fear… oh well no matter I'd prefer a good fight over smashing your petrified body." Galand twirled his metallic chin. "But this Human nest is a little too crowded." Galand raised his halberd, swinging it all around.

"Seriously!?" Ben was blown away, as Galand flattened a massive area of the kingdom. Ben coughed up a little blood as he stood up, he took in the destruction. Destroyed houses, mutilated civilians, merciless collateral damage.

"A… monster." Ben silently coraked. Not even Vilgax would've caused collateral damage on this scale. Everything within hundreds of meters was completely flattened. Dozens if not hundreds of people must've been killed. Ben was trembling, a cocktail of adrenaline, rage, and shock coursing through his body.

"Now that'll be plenty of space to move around." Galand said.

Ben's fists were clenched to the point of whitening. "You… monster." He growled in a low, angry tone. Galand turned to look at Ben, and then Meliodas.

"I've always wanted to have a little bout with you Meliodas. But first I want to know why this Human feels so strange."

"You…. why would you kill so m…." Ben found himself unable to think clearly he was so angry. Without a word, one of Meliodas' clones rushed towards Galand, attempting to slice through his metallic neck. Galand seemed to tilt backwards, before swatting the clone away with his Halberd, bisecting it in two.

"Go away… I said I wanted to see what this boy is capable of. After all everything points to him taking down that Albion."

"Let me show you then!" Ben shouted out, activating the Omnitrix, cycling to his desired alien. "I'm going to end this right now!" He declared, slamming his hand onto the , including Galand shielded their eyes as Ben transformed.

" **Goop**!" In Ben's place was a green humanoid being that was made out of slime. Hovering above him with a tiny saucer with the Omnitrix dial on looked at himself, disappointed. "For once I wanted Way Big...it'll have to do for now."

"Ahhh…. How intriguing. Is that your magical power? To transform? That would explain why the magic signatures we sensed were not of any known clan." Galand narrowed his eyes.

'No, there wasn't even a whisper of magic from that transformation.' He thought

Galand sliced through two more of Meliodas' clones that approached from behind.

"I told you…" Galand turned around, grabbing ahold of Meliodas, the real one. "You don't interest me at the moment." He scoffed, tossing Meliodas away like a piece of trash.

"This is bad…" Ben said out loud. So far it didn't look like he'd be getting any help.

"Now then… so where were we? Oh… before we begin tell me your name Changeling."

"...Ben Tennyson." Goop growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Kahhahah, if you entertain me I'll care to remember it. But do commit the name Galand the Truth to memory before you die boy."

Meliodas sat up after being tossed away. 'This is bad, without my original strength…, my Demon Mark wouldn't give me enough strength, after that my only hope would be to… no. I mustn't resort to that, at any cost. You're on your own Ben.' Meliodas thought. He could only pray for Ben to succeed. He could only hope that Ben had an ace in the hole more powerful than Galand.

As Ben began to move, Galand vanished from his sight. Only to reappear behind him in an instant.

" **Critical Strike**!" Galand's Halberd split Goop's body down the middle, the force of the blow continued on, slicing open the land for hundreds of meters. However to his surprise, Goop simply reformed from the strike.

"Oh?" Galand tried slicing through Goop again, for a similar effect. "Such regeneration…"

"Gotcha!" Goop said, splattering his body onto Galand's arm, wrapping himself around it.

"I'm going to melt right through you!" Ben said, changing the composition of his body to be acidic. But to his shock, nothing happened. Galand seemed to smirk.

"Surprised?" Galand said.

"Eh? Why aren't you melting."

"Kah….You fool, acid doesn't work on the Demon Clan!" Galand clenched his fist, flexing his arm. The force of the flex splattered Goops' body away from him, and all over the battlefield.

"Oh no!" Arthur cried out. He, Elizabeth, and Hawk were tucked inside of Perfect Cube. Droplets of Goop's body dotted the battlefield like raindrops. Galand's eyes focused on the tiny saucer in front of him.

"Ah, so that's what allows you to move in this form huh?" Galand picked up Goop's saucer, curiously eyeballing the symbol on it,

"This is bad, he could get killed" Slader said. Suddenly Diane started rushing forward.

"Magic Cancel" Merlin chanted. As the spell came undone, she began to grow in size, her clothes ripping. Before she could become nude though, Merlin cast another spell transferring her giant clothes and Sacred Treasure Gideon to her.

"Let go of him!" She screamed, swinging her gigantic hammer down towards Galand. The Demon just swung an elbow, deflecting the hammer's force back at Diane, smacking her in the forehead. The giant toppled over, disoriented from the head injury.

'The difference in power was greater than I anticipated.' She thought. Merlin needed to get Galand away from Goop's device. "Let's take a moment to strategize." She snapped her fingers, Galand shooting her a deadly glare, before disappearing.

Ben reformed drop by drop, before collecting back into a Humanoid shape. "Owwww… It takes me forever to regenerate when I get splattered like that."

"Merlin, that was awesome!" Elizabeth said.

"Diane, are you alright?" Meliodas rushed over to the downed Sin. He also turned to Ben. "What about you?"

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." He responded. "Where did he go?"

"I didn't make him vanish in case you're wondering… He jumped outside the range of my magic. There was a rush of air, as Galand appeared directly behind Merlin seconds later.

"Saucy little mages like you are the ones I hate the most." He shot Merlin a menacing glare.

"Then you wont like what comes next metamouth." Ben quipped.

"Oh? You're still alive?" Ben didn't answer, only tapping the Omnitrix dial on his antigravity projector. In a flash of green he transformed.

" **Humungousaur**!" In Goop's place was a Dinosaur like creature tan in color, with a lighter toned underbelly. He stood as tall as Galand, and the Omnitrix dial was on his chest.

"Just how many forms does he have?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Beats me… his form Humungousaur has a power level of 18,500… oh boy." Hawk said.

'Hmmm this form is on a whole new level compared to the others.' Merlin thought. 'I don't have a ton of time to strategize, and he'd just come back if I were to teleport him away. In this scenario we will have to muscle it.'

"How many forms do you have?" Galand inquired.

"70ish… but you won't be around long enough to see anymore!" Humungousaur snapped.

"Rahhhh!" Meliodas tried striking Galand from behind, Ben noticed that same black mark on his head from earlier. But despite the power boost, Meliodas couldn't even scratch him.

"Hmm?" Galand made the mistake of turning his attention away from Ben for a split second. Humungousaur sucker punched Galand in the side of the head with all of his strength, sending the lanky demon flying several meters away, the force of the impact created a pressure wave that rippled outwards, kicking up sand.

"Follow the lead of Sir Meliodas and that beast!" A random Holy Knight shouted, dozens of them rushing towards Galand.

"No! Get back!" Ben cried out, knowing they'd be slaughtered. Meliodas launched himself towards Galand only to be swatted away like a fly. Ben had to stop them from reaching Galand. The Demon got up, raising his halberd to attack the oncoming Holy Knights.

"No!" Humongasaur roared, putting himself between Galand's attack and the Holy Knights. The tip of the halberd sliced through Humungousaur's shoulder, causing him to roar in agony. Ben staggered backwards.

"Go! Run! he's too strong for you all" Ben pleaded. The Holy Knights around him hesitated, before turning back. Galand swung for Ben again, the wielder of the Omnitrix barely caught the force of the swing. He grunted loudly, trying to hold back Galand.

"Kah! I haven't felt this excited in ages!" Galand kicked Humungousaur in the belly. Ben skidded back, feeling his chest erupt in pain, he coughed up blood and bile. Ben growled louder, he needed more power. He focused, Humungousaur started to grow. Thicker plates formed on his body, as he now stood 60 feet tall.

"Woah, now his power level just increased to 23,400!" Hawk said.

"Take this!" Ben raised his foot, stomping Galand into the ground repeatedly, the Demon grunted as Ben stomped with all his might.

"Keh, this strength..." Ben took a step back.

"Rahhhhh!" Humongasaur raised his fists, and repeatedly punched Galand in the face with all of his strength. But to his disappointment, there were only scuff marks on his metalic head and body."

Ben gritted his teeth. 'Impossible, he's hardly even scratched after all this?' He thought, dumbfounded.

"Kah!" Galand kicked out, knocking the wind out of Humungousaur. The Valaxasaurian's eyes went wide, as Galand tossed his Halberd, piercing all the way through Ben's abdomen. Ben coughed up blood, as he slid on his back. He'd never been stabbed like this while transformed, white hot pain filled his entire body.

'He... was holding back?' Ben was utterly shocked.

"No!" Arthur cried out. Galand stood up, approaching the downed Humungousaur. But Slader moved in between Ben and Galand.

" **Overpower!** " He activated his magic power. But he received an immediate response, the full force of Galand's aura projected itself over Slader. He felt himself staring up at an angry mountain.

"Wha-" His eyes widened, before Galand struct him, severing his arm and sending him flying. "His presence is like a…. blahchh" He coughed up blood. "...mountain."

"Slader!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly. Galand pulled his weapon from Humungousaur's abdomen, earning an agonizing growl from him in response.

Meliodas restrained himself from acting. If Ben couldn't defeat Galand, he would have to succumb to his rage and hope that would be enough. 'I need to have faith in him… come on pull something out that's even stronger'

"You are impressive changeling. But as per usual, no match for the Demon Clan.I shall remember your name-"

'While he's monologuing.' Ben thought. He didn't have time to grow to his full size, he would have to use his trump card and finish this before anymore innocents could get hurt.

"Don't sound so victorious just yet." Ben grinned, tapping the Omnitrix dial. Four spiked prongs jutted out from the dial on his chest, and a surge of energy spread across Humungousaur's body. The wound in his abdomen was erased. He was now 65 feet tall, with greyish-tan skin in between grey armored plates covering much of his body, pronounced yellow spikes appeared on his face, and back, and his tail was now had a massive metallic ball with spikes. Overall, he looked more techno-organic.

" **Ultimate Humungousaur!** "

Galand took a step back with wide eyes. "What did you…?" Ben stood up, towering over the Demon.

"What does it look like tiny?" In his ultimate form, Humungousaur voice was much deeper, he looked down on Galand, shooting him a deathly glare.

'Yet another surprise I see' Merlin thought.

'So that must be his ace, powering his forms up even further.' Meliodas thought. 'Is that his magic power? Or the work of that watch of his? No, I still sense zero magic from him… Just what is he?'

Galand tightly gripped his Halberd. He could sense a dramatic increase in Ben's power level. He hated to admit it, but Melasecula might've been right in the end. Without Critical Over he was without his trump card.

"Oh man… Ben's power level is now 34,420" Hawk whimpered.

"I-incredible… is he really going to win?" Elizabeth muttered, hopeful.

"Your size and changed appearance means little… you will not defeat me!" Galand rushed towards Ben who did nothing.

" **Crazy Judgment Assault**!" Galand run all around Ultimate Humungousaur, with as much strength and speed as he could muster, slicing at every single possible point on Ben's body. But when he was finished…

I-impossible!" Galand shrieked at his lack of effect.

"Unbelievable he's not even scratched after that." Meliodas muttered.

"Is that all you got?" Ben taunted. Faster than Galand could react, he spun around, smacking the Demon across the face with his spiked tail. Sending the bearer of Truth tumbling across the battlefield like a tumbleweed. Ben sprinted over, raising a fist to punch Galand into the dirt.

"Oh no." The demon sighed, as his whole body was compacted into the dirt by the massive hit, the force caused an earthquake that shook the entirety of Camelot, and along with a massive pressure wave.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Hawk cried out in shock, seeing the scene unfold. As the dust cleared, there was a gigantic crater with a beaten Galand at the center.

"Had enough!?" Ben could feel far greater aggression while in his Ultimate form. That being a major reason why he didn't like going Ultimate.

"Urghhhh…." The left side of Galand's face was dented from the tail swipe, but his whole body had dents all over thanks to the beating he'd given him. Ben turned to see if the others were alright, Slader and Diane were injured but otherwise alive. Galand took this opportunity to get up and run.

"This is unprecedented! I must flee!" Galand leapt into the air.

"Then let me help you with that." He heard behind him. Galand turned, to see Ben's right arm morphing into what could have only been a giant cannon. Galand was in midair, and couldn't maneuver away.

"Get lost." Ultimate Humungousaur fired one large missile in Galand's direction.

"Ahhhh RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Galand could only think to scream as the missile connected with his chest, propelling him along even faster than before, back in the direction of the Ten Commandments.

"BEN TENNYSON YOU BASTAAAARRRRRDDDDD!" Galand's voice faded into the distance.

Everyone, even Merlin were stunned at this display of power. Mixed feelings of fear and accomplishment flowed through guy who they've only known for a little over two hours had just defeated one of the Ten Commandments, monsters that even Meliodas feared. Ben began walking back towards Meliodas and co.

"I think I got him."

"Yeah… you did" Meliodas said. Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane, and Arthur stared at Ben.

"...that was awesome!" Arthur shouted out.

"I can't believe I ever thought he was just some runt." Diane groaned, still injured.

"So uhhh. What now?" Before Ben could say another word, he doubled over in pain, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Sir Ben are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. The dial on Ben's chest blinked red, letting out a blaring noise, after a few seconds he reverted to his Human form. Normally Ben never fought this hard. Being that he disliked hurting people, and tried to avoid killing at any cost, he rarely truly went all out.

Ben was on one knee. "Blachhh" He coughed more blood up, there was a gaping stab wound through his abdomen, and a deep cut through his shoulder.

"I see, his second transformation merely masked the injury, it never erased it." Merlin said. Meliodas rushed over, helping Ben up.

"He needs help, and soon." Without a word, Merlin canceled the Perfect Cube holding Elizabeth, Haw, and Arthur. Everyone rushed over to Ben, who then blacked out.

 **Later…**

A beaten Galand rocketed through the sky, the missile propelling him back to where he came from. The other Commandments jolted a little, surprised at Galand's sudden, and explosive return.

Zeldris, the de facto leader of the Ten Commandments, and son of the Demon King shielded his eyes from dust and debris, as he approached the holder of Truth. Galand laid sprawled out in a crater, severely injured.

"Ughhh… that bastard…" He growled.

"What happened?" Zeldris asked, genuinely curious who could've done this to Galand.

"B-ben Tennyson…" He growled. Zeldris raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Galand was talking about.

"So it wasn't Meliodas?" Zeldris scratched his chin. The only person he could think of who would still be around 3000 years later, and capable of defeating one of the Ten Commandments was Meliodas. And even then he didn't yet know how much his traitorous brother would have weakened over the years. A being with an uncanny name like Ben Tennyson was the last thing he'd expect to be capable of defeating Galand. Nevertheless, Galand cannot disobey his own Commandment, meaning whatever he had to say was to be believed. After all, much can change in 3000 years.

Zeldris took a seat next to the downed Galand. "Tell me everything."

* * *

 **There we go, that concludes this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **So yeah, this part of the story plays out much differently than in canon, like it's supposed to in a crossover. There are too many stories on this site that so strictly follow the original plotline, trying hard to make sure the visiting characters add little to no change in the story. I hope this makes this clear that this will not be the case for my stories.**

 **Next Up. Ben takes time to further acquaint himself with the Seven Deadly Sins and co, while also reevaluating his own abilities.**


	4. 4:The Next Step

**Hello everyone. I've gotten some questions on this, and I want to clear it up. My use of power levels in this fic will be different than the original Seven Deadly Sins. Here they will at best be rough indicators for how strong somebody is,** **but far from absolute.**

 **Simply because in the most recent chapters of the series, the constant use of power levels has kinda broken the power scaling.**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Nanatsu no Taizai. The former belongs to Man of Action, and the latter belongs to Nakaba Suzuki.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Next Step**

Zeldris was left with much to think about after hearing what Galand had to say. If it weren't for the geezer's Commandment, what he said would've sounded utterly ridiculous. First Meliodas was alive and well, running with a group known as the Seven Deadly Sins. That much was believable. But the one who defeated Galand was another matter.

Ben Tennyson was his name. A Human with no magic, and the ability to transform using an uncanny device on his wrist. It couldn't be. In all the time he'd lived, Zeldris didn't think it was possible for a Human to even stand against higher level Demons like Galand, let alone without any magic. But much could happen in 3000 years.

'So Galand observed two forms plus a third power up transformation. While we sensed two other unfamiliar clan magic signatures.' Zeldris thought.

"So you're saying a Human with not even a lick of magical power defeated you?" Fraduin asked.

"That's right. But let me tell you right now that I will go back and crush him later!"

"Is this true Galand? Fraduin asked, ignoring the older Demon's bruised ego. "I find it rather hard to believe that this "Ben Tennyson" is real."

"Eh?. Can you not trust what Galand of Truth is telling you? Even if I wasn't telling the truth you should have sensed his transformations"

Fraduin shook his head. "No, I am well aware of that. I'm just very surprised is all."

"Urghhh…" Galand stood up. "That does it… I'm going back to-"

"No you fool." Zeldris stopped Galand, appearing directly in front of him.

"Why not? I just need to collect some souls is all, and then Ill-"

"You only observed two transformations, and you were defeated by the second. There's no doubt this Ben Tennyson has more tricks up his sleeve." Zeldris said.

"Zeldris is right." Gloxinia added. "Do you really think he wouldn't be ready for you a second time? Besides, if you were to go out there to try and recharge your Critical Over, all that ruckus would merely encourage him and Meliodas to target you again."

"That is why you need to stand down Galand. Each of us would require hundreds if not thousands of souls in order to fully restore our magic. Attacking a village of that size would attract unwanted attention from Meliodas and his group. You were lucky enough that this Ben Tennyson was naive enough to let you live. Go back out there alone and he might just finish the job." Zeldris said.

Galand growled, clenching his halberd tightly. He didn't like it, but his fellow Commandments had points.

"Fine!" The elderly Demon pouted, slamming his Halberd into the ground. "But how do you suppose we go about dealing with him hmm? You guys said it yourselves, he's a Human with abilities we've never even imagined, and can challenge the Demon Clan"

Zeldris didn't respond for a few seconds, thinking. "Once we have our magic fully restored, either myself or Estarossa will head out and test his capabilities. As I said, we don't know what else he may be capable of."

Estarossa, who had been listening sat up."How interesting." He jumped down from a ledge he'd been relaxing on. "To think something like that would come around in 3000 years." Estarossa walked over to Zeldris.

"I must say… fighting a guy who can transform into creatures never before seen sounds exciting...So what'll it be then brother?" Estarossa said. "Should we go after him or Meliodas first?"

"Were you listening? We will not be targeting Ben Tennyson until our magic is restored." Zeldris answered. "And even then, we are only to test him and find a weakness." Estarossa frowned, sighing in disappointment.

"I suppose you're right. It would be bothersome if I had to face him without my Full Counter" Estarossa placed a finger on his chin, thinking. Whatever the being who defeated Galand used to beat the geezer must have great power. With just two transformations it took down a high-level Demon. The Middle child of the Demon King made up his mind.

'I want it for myself.' Estarossa thought, a sly grin appearing on his face..

"You can take big brother Meliodas… This Ben Tennyson guy is mine."

Zeldris walked away, subtly shaking his head in disapproval. "Don't be reckless." He spoke, just loud enough for the Holder of Love to hear.

 **Later.**

Two days following one of Ben's most eventful days in months, he found himself inside what he guessed passed for a Medieval Hospital.. He braced himself, expecting a grizzly patch up job at his abdominal wound. But to his surprise, there was nothing there.

"Huh? I thought medieval people patched you up with pig fat or something." He muttered, sitting up. His best theory is that someone with healing magic patched him up. "I wonder where everyone else is now."

Ben exited his room, seeing directly into another room that was open across the hall. "Oh, you're finally awake." It was Meliodas.

"Thank goodness." Arthur said.

"Yeah…. did anything happen while I was out?" The last thing Ben remembered was getting stabbed and sliced by Galand, and then beating the snot out of him afterwards.

"You gave us a bit of a scare with those wounds of yours, but we managed to get you patched up before anything worse could come of it." Meliodas answered.

"Thanks."

"Well, now that you're awake, Merlin wanted us all to have a meeting. We need to reevaluate ourselves."

"Yeah, I had to go ultimate on one of my strongest guys just to take Galand down. And there's nine other monsters just like him that could be even stronger." Ben paused for a few seconds. "By the way, what would've happened to me if I'd lied to Galand?"

"Oh, you would've been petrified." Meliodas casually replied. Ben sweatdropped upon hearing this.

"Okay…i'm really glad you stopped me there."

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna go clean my sword really quick and then I'll join you." Arthur shouted out behind them, Ben and Meliodas just waved in acknowledgement.

"Now that we have a little more privacy, I think I need to tell you the truth about my origins here."

"Oh?" Meliodas perked up, in curiosity.

Ben took in a deep breath… trying to think about where to even begin. Meliodas was giving him his full attention.

"Look...I don't blame you for not believing me, but everything I'm about to tell you is true." Ben first thought to start with how he received the Omnitrix, and then talk about where he really comes from.

"It all started one night when I was ten years old, and camping with my cousin and grandpa"

 **A week later, In the Null Void.**

The Null Void was a dimension built specifically with the purpose of containing the worst of the worst. Warlords, terror cells, rogue mages, criminals of all types found their place in this desolate space.

In a hidden region of the dimension was a massive Space Station, originally built by the Plumbers. But now occupied by their own Black Ops sec. The Rooters.

Their leader, Sevantis was conflicted, being that his plans were turned upside down by the sudden relocation of their primary target.

"Just twelve days ago, the ping from the Omnitrix shifted from Earth, to some location in a satellite galaxy." An assistant informed.

"I see. Very intriguing." Sevantis murmured in response. "Can you acquire the details on his relocation?"

"...according to our Intel, he appears to be on a planet. However this planet appears to be 20-BX69, the most heavily quarantined and top-secret planet in known space."

Sevantis' eyes widened in surprise, before grinding his teeth in frustration. "Impossible. The Anodites' experimental Earth was it?" Despite being half Cerebrocrustacean, a species second only to the Galvan intellectually, he was dumbfounded. 20-BX69 was closed off for light years all around, but what was it that made the planet so heavily guarded? Aside from being the most mana saturated world known, second only to Ledgerdomain.

"What is it proctor? I thought that planet was just a myth made up at the Academy" Agent Phil asked. A middle aged man, and former partner of Max Tennyson.

"It's real, and the Galvan have had it closed off for centuries. But for Ben Tennyson to be there? Impossible…" Sevantis gripped a railing tightly.

'I've only ever seen him get this agitated once.' Phil thought. 'And that was when the Amalgams' mission to capture Tennyson failed all those years ago.'

It took a few seconds for Sevantis to calm down, and regain his composure. "Call a meeting at once. This news has ruined our current plans."

"Yes, right away Proctor!" Phil nodded, walking off to gather the other high-ranking Rooters.

Sevantis crossed his arms, digging his nails into his skin on occasion, while resisting the urge to snap at the nearest living thing.

Ten minutes later, the meeting begun. In a room with a near 360 degree view of the outside Null Void and a round table at the center able to seat over a dozen. In the center of the table was a holographic projector.

The Rooters took their seats, but were waiting a minute longer for their leader Sevantis.

"What do you think this could be about?" I had to bail on hunting Helen Wheels to come to this." Agent Swift, a Human fused with Aerophibian DNA. Jetray's species. She had red skin, and yellow eyes.

"And I was about to go look for Alan" Leander said, a Vaguely Human Like being with a gray metallic body and three slits for a face.

"Just listen to what he has to say. I spoke to him earlier. He mentioned something I didn't understand, and I've not seen him get as heated as he did since the Amalgams failed their mission." Phil said.

The three senior members of the Rooters went silent as the heard the echo of footsteps, their leader was here.

"Greetings...I'm going to be very frank with you all. As of some recent troubling news, our current plans have become utterly meaningless."

Agent Swift and Leander lightly gasped in surprise.

"Ben Tennyson seems to have been transported somehow… all the way to a world known as 20-BX69"

Agent Swift rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous." Swift spoke up. "Everyone knows that planet is just a myth made up by some hooligans at the Plumber's Academy."

"Swift is correct. You're not falling for fairy tales now are you sir?" Leander spoke up.

"That's what the Galvan and other higher ups want you to believe. But It's very real."

"Even so, why does this news make our plans 'utterly meaningless' as you say?" Leander questioned. "As far as we know, it could just be some barren rock where a miner who'd been hitting the Kato saw some things and then created a rumor or two. What's special about that planet?"

"It's not so much the planet. But rather what's believed to be living on it." Sevantis said.

The three Rooters stared at their leader attentively.

"There was another part to the message from our traveler from the future. The one that told us about the Coming Storm. A part that eluded decryption for decades. The message tells of another threat residing on a world that matches all our intel on 20-BX69"

"A separate part?" Swift asked. "Why are we only hearing about this now?"

"I was planning to ease you three into the new information in a couple of weeks, but this recent chain of events has forced me to…. Accelerate matters."

"...so what of it then?" Phil asked, his impatience showing.

"But first, I'd like to introduce our newest ally, and the one who decoded the second half of the message…" Sevantis turned to a corner not visible from the three other Rooters point of view. "You may enter… Albedo."

Footsteps echoed across the large meeting room, as a familiar figure entered the room. Seeing his face, the three Rooters jumped up in surprise. Phil stood up, drawing his weapon, only to stop halfway as he realized Albedo wasn't who he thought he was.

"I see you three haven't seen my corrupted form." Albedo scoffed. He looked exactly like Ben Tennyson himself. Baring that his hair was white, and his clothes and eyes were red.

"So this is Albedo? I didn't think he'd look like Ben Tennyson."

"Of course you wouldn't, being holed up in this dumpster of a dimension for years on end." Albedo quipped, crossing his arms.

"Spare us all the remarks Albedo, we need to get this meeting over with and decide our next move. Don't make me regret extending my hand to you." Sevantis grumbled.

"

"You won't. Besides, I'm the one who's best equipped to counter Tennyson." Albedo took out a small computer chip from his pocket.

"We're going to review the first part of the message, just to remind everyone of our mission, and look at the second part, so you three will know just how much our duty has expanded."

"First it was The Coming Storm who we of course know as Ben Tennyson," Albedo inserted the chip into the round table.

"The encrypted half tells us of The Destroyer…" Sevantis added. "It will take a moment for the message to boot up. But I need to make something exceptionally clear to you all."

"What is it Proctor?" Swift asked.

"After contemplating the message...I've decided it's time to make use of our finest asset. Agent Iyer"

The three Rooters gasped, Phil and Swift's eyes widened, and Leander's three slits glowed brightly, the atmosphere inside the Rooters' hideout grew very tense.

 **Back to the present**

"And that's just about everything important right now…. Crazy isn't it?"

"Ni-shi-shi, you've given me a lot to think about. Though if I hadn't seen that Omnitrix of yours in action I wouldn't have believed it."

"Well I hope this makes you trust me a bit more."

"I think you proved yourself trustworthy when you sent Galand flying away"

"Yeah… about that… Meliodas what's up with you and Galand? He seemed to be pretty familiar with you." Ben changed the subject. Meliodas was caught off guard by the bluntness of the question. While he appreciated Ben's openness about his true origins, crazy as they may seem to him, Meliodas couldn't bring himself to talk about his old self 3000 years ago. Cruel, cold, emotionless… those days were long gone and he wanted it to remain that way. Furthermore, he wasn't prepared for the kind of negative reaction he'd expect the Sins to have if they knew he was a Demon. Merlin of course already knew, as Meliodas knew her since the old Holy War.

Ban was starting to suspect his true heritage, and it didn't take Ben long to figure it out as well. Meliodas didn't respond to Ben, creating an awkward silence.

"Well?" Ben asked, expecting a reply. "You knew him and he knew you. That must mean you knew him since before him and those other super demons got sealed… Hold on why are you 3000 years old but look like a kid and-"

"Okay okay one thing at a time." Meliodas interrupted Ben. "You've pretty much figured me out,so I guess there's no point hiding it."

"...plus my Omnitrix doesn't recognize you as anything I've met before a…" Ben ignored Meliodas, and continued his bombardment of questions.

"Yes I'm a Demon." He answered, stopping Ben cold in his monologue. Ben flashed a look of confusion, rather than horror like Meliodas would expect.

"Really? I thought you were a dwarf." Ben deadpanned, causing Meliodas to sweatdrop.

"...really?" He muttered, annoyed.

"Sorry, I just thought that all Demons looked like Galand." Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah… we're a bit of an exception compared to other clans." Meliodas replied. "We come in all kinds of shapes and sizes...Just keep this to yourself alright?."

"Right… I gotta wonder what my Demon transformation looks like." Ben muttered, activating the Omnitrix.

'I really hope you did what we discussed Merlin.' Meliodas thought, somewhat anxious. As Ben cycled through his Omnitrix, looking for the transformation… his head got foggy and he lost focus.

Ben blinked, shaking his head. "Wait… what was I doing again?"

'I see, Merlin cast a spell on him to prevent him from consciously using my power.' Meliodas thought, relieved.

"Oh you were going to tell me about some more of your aliens, right?" He lied, trying to steer Ben away from the topic of the Demon Clan.

"Ah that's right." Ben placed a finger on his chin. " What to talk about… "

"So how does that Ultimate function work anyways?"

"Oh that? I think it puts an alien through a worst case scenario inside the Omnitrix for over a million years, and forces it to evolve into something much stronger."

"...that sounds a little harsh." Meliodas said.

"Yeah… about that. One time my Ultimates came to life and tried to kill me, but now they're living on some other world."

"Well… I think that's enough for now. Even I'm gonna have to take that all in for a few hours…"

"Right… so where does Merlin want us to meet?"

Ben and Meliodas made their way to where the current Sins, minus Diane were to meet. It was an average sized room. Haw, Slader, Arthur, and Merlin were present. Meliodas made his presence known, groping Elizabeth as soon as he saw her.

"Just… why?" Ben sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I-it's normal." Elizabeth said.

"Riiight…." Ben muttered, unconvinced.

"Ah, I see you've finished healing Ben." Merlin greeted.

"Yeah, It's been ages since I got banged up that badly. It still feels a little sore too." Ben rubbed the area where he was pierced.

"You're lucky that Camelot has some of the best medical mages in all of Britannia." Arthur chimed in.

"Thanks. I thought I was gonna be patched up with something weird like pig fat…" Ben's comment earned him a raised eyebrow from Arthur.

"Pig fat?"

"Nevermind… Hold on who are you?" Ben pointed to someone in a towel with purple hair and glasses. Ben couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl.

"Oh, that's Gowther. You haven't met him yet." Meliodas said. Gowther turned around.

"Greetings. I am Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust." He greeted without emotion.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, nice to meet you?" Ben replied awkwardly. Something was off about this guy… or was it a girl? Ben couldn't tell.

"You have a fascinating ability. Transforming without any magic." He said.

"I've gotten that a lot… By the way where were you when Galand attacked?"

"I was getting some equipment from Merlin." Gowther said, holding up his right arm, displaying a bracelet. "This is so I don't lose control again."

"Don't know what you're talking about, but alright."

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about Merlin?" Meliodas asked, changing the subject.

"We need to thoroughly analyze our situation and plan our next moves… I'm going to be blunt, you made a mistake by letting Galand live." Merlin said. Ben's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I was wanting to bring that up" Meliodas said.

"Wait, what are you saying? Are you saying I should've killed him?" Ben raised his voice, defensively. Merlin and Meliodas gave him strange looks.

"It would have been the best course of action. Aside from destroying most of Camelot, he now knows of your ability, and has likely taken that intel with him to the other they'll be more prepared next time you meet them."

"Listen…the times I've had to kill anybody can be counted on one hand. My home isn't like yours. Killing is treated as something horrible, it doesn't matter what they do." That was a partial truth. Ben believed that certain individuals such as Vilgax needed to die, for the sake of the universe. But Ben never had the guts to do it. He attempted to kill Aggregor, and Kevin in the past. The former was killed by Kevin after he went insane, and he was stopped from killing the latter. Though in hindsight, Ben was grateful to be stopped.

"I see, so that's your ideology." Meliodas said. "I can understand that."

"I'm not going to tell you you're wrong for not wanting to end a life. But Britannia isn't like your homeland Ben." Merlin said. "Those who hesitate to kill dangerous beings are the first to fall… I've lost apprentices in the past to an ideology much like yours."

Ben just lowered his head, not sure how to respond to that.

"I listened to your conversation with the Captain remotely. Allow me to put it this way. Britannia is far less… civilized than your home."

"Right… But I just can't kill people. I- for all I know Galand could have a family or dreams of his own or…"

"Don't sweat it right now." Meliodas said. "Just give it some thought later on." Ben nodded.

"Now then, we need to reevaluate our combat ability. As it stands, the biggest threat was Galand's strength."

"Yeah, I had to resort to my Ultimates just to beat him."

"You did beat the living snot out of him though." Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah" Ben chuckled.

"Indeed. Aside from Ben, we were unable to do anything against Galand. And as Ben said himself, his "Ultimate" transformation was his trump card. Furthermore, Galand's magic was depleted at the time."

"I wonder what his magic could've been?" Ben wondered.

"We don't know." Meliodas began. "But if you hadn't come along we would've suffered complete and utter defeat."

"Worse yet, there's like nine more of those guys." Ben replied. "And it's more than likely that some of them are much stronger than Galand." The atmosphere inside the room became tense for a few seconds.

"Well, we're still alive thanks to Ben here. So lets come up with a plan." Meliodas said.

"A plan for what?" Hawk asked.

"A plan to beat the Ten Commandments… duhh." Ben snorted.

"That's easier said than done." Slader said. Ben faced him, interested in hearing what he had to say. "What kind of plan can we devise against monsters we can't even scratch? After all, you're the only one who stands a chance against them."

"Hey Meliodas, didn't you say that people fought against the Demons 3000 years ago?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well people must've been stronger back then." Hawk interjected.

"Exactly Hawk." Merlin said. "To state it frankly, we're weak. Aside from Ben, and even then he's only strong enough to face a Commandment with his Ultimate transformations."

"But Ben hasn't showed us all of his forms though, right?" Elizabeth said.

"I'm getting there" Merlin replied. "The point I'm trying to make is that in a time of peace, not everyone will take up arms. After all, in times of war even children know how to use a sword. 3000 years ago, Britannia was a bloodbath with fighting so fierce the blood never stopped flowing."

"Ouch…" Ben murmured.

"Therefore the only thing we can do is become stronger."

"Stronger?" Ben never seriously trained with his alien forms, aside from a few practice sessions here and there to improve his skills. When he put the Omnitrix back on, he was much stronger with his forms than we was back when he was ten. But that was only because he physically matured, not trained.

"You make it sound so easy." Ben was a little skeptical.

"That's fine. My Lady sounds convincing" Slader commented.

"A power up? Now that's exciting!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Well the basic Idea is simple. Now let's review our combat potential as of now. The Captain's power level is 3370, Diane's is 3250, Gowther's is 3100, my own is 4710, King's is 4190, Ban's is 3220, Slader's is 2790, currently Elizabeth and Arthur have a power levels of 1925 and 2194 respectively... and then that brings us to our wildcard, Ben and his Omnitrix. The strongest form we've observed from him is Ultimate Humungousaur with a power level of 34,420. So as of now, I'd expect our combined total power level to be 63,169.. However, Ben has stated that he has a time limit that gets shorter each time he transforms, and even less if using his ultimate form. Meaning we cannot count on him indefinitely. So without Ben our combined power level would be 28,749."

"Uhhh huhhh…" Ben was rubbing his head, listening to that monologue.

"Don't forget my power level of 3000 either!" Hawk squealed, only to be ignored.

"Now before we consider the combat potential of the Ten Commandments, a critical question needs to be asked. Ben, what is your strongest form?"

Ben hesitated before replying. "Well if I had to chose one, it would be Way Big."

"I see, tell us about that form."

"For starters I call him Way Big for a reason." Ben made a motion with his arms, signalling that the form was huge. "He's really strong. I'm not sure exactly how strong, but if I'm in a tight spot he usually gets the job done. But I don't use him unless I'm in a position where collateral damage won't be a huge problem. I also don't use him unless my Ultimates aren't enough."

"That's so cool." Arthur murmured. Way Big was Ben's second ace in the hole following his Ultimate Transformations. But his final ace was the fabled Alien X who is a literal god. But due to the nature of that transformation, Ben considered Alien X the last resort of last resorts. He wouldn't tell Merlin about him for obvious reasons.

"Now then, onto the combat potential of the Ten Commandments." Ben gave Merlin his full attention, as did everyone else. "Without his magic, Galand had a power level of 26,000. If we assume all of the Commandments have the same power level, that would mean a combined power level of 260,000. Though with their magic restored, we could expect a total power level of 300,000 plus."

"I've got a feeling that the other members of these Ten Commandments are stronger than Galand though."

"That's a definite possibility."

"That's quite the gap in power…" Ben sighed. He took a moment to think. In terms of power, Galand felt as though he was stronger than Vilgax from the time he faced him after returning to Earth after 5 years. Ben wasn't familiar with the power level system however.

'I'd guess Vilgax is probably around 24,000 or something like that.' Ben thought. But he also needed to consider the strength of his allies and other aliens. 'Kevin is a little weaker than Meliodas if he absorbs concrete or wood. So I'd guess he's around 3000, though he can somewhat close the gap with Vilgax is he absorbs strong metal or Taydenite. Gwen is a bit stranger though. I'd say normally she's about as strong as Kevin, but if she taps her Anodite powers…' Ben was then snapped out of his thoughts.

"In addition. Ben, Arthur, and Elizabeth. The awakening of your own magic abilities will be crucial."

"My magic?" Ben inquired. 'No way, I've never been able to use any magic. I'm not like Gwen who can cast all of those cool spells.' Ben thought.

"And for Ben specifically, we'll need you to have as many tricks up your sleeve as you can. Meaning that you shouldn't make your strongest transformations known to the Ten Commandments unless you intend to finish them off. Failure to do so will only allow them to develop countermeasures to your forms."

"Right. I get what you're saying there. But I've never been able to use any magic my whole life."

"Ben… the last time I recorded your power level was two days ago. In that timeframe, your magic class jumped from 0 to 15." Ben raised an eyebrow, not knowing what that meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked.

"I can only assume that where Ben originates from isn't saturated with a background of magical power like Britannia. But that's a discussion for later."

Ben glanced down at his hands. 'I've never had any power that was really my own, it has always been the Omnitrix. And every time I wasn't able to use it, I just had to sit in the background.' He thought. 'Though to be fair, I never tried.'

"Moving on… it's time to look for him."

"For who?" Ben asked.

"The Seventh Sin." Meliodas said. "Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride."

"The final member of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Elizabeth muttered.

"Well I think we've stood around long enough. So when do we get going?" Ben said.

"Hold on. If I just got my power level to One Million, I could blast all of them away." Hawk said. "I mean that watch of yours said it copied me or something when you were sleeping, so make that two million!"

Ben scowled at Hawk. "Did it really?" Ben shook his head in disapproval. 'Great, now that's just another useless alien to turn into on accident'

"Maybe I'd also gain your ego?" Ben quipped.

A vein popped on Hawk's body. "What did you say! I'll have you know my current power level is 3000 and I will-" Ben punted Hawk across the room with a single kick, the talking pig squealed loudly.

"You've got a level 3000 ego, that's for sure."

The scene caused Arthur to start laughing, and Elizabeth to chuckle.

"Now then, what should we do now? I think it would be a good idea to tell Diane." Meliodas said.

"Indeed. We will need to act soonly. This meeting is dismissed, I'd suggest you all prepare yourselves for what will come next."

The room soon emptied, as the group went their separate ways.

* * *

 **So then that is Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I always feel as though my writing is never up to par, and my perfectionism makes it hard to be satisfied with my own writing. If you guys wonder why it takes time for me to write up chapters. It's because I'm always scrapping entire chapters and remaking them. I'd really like it if reviewers can give me feedback on my writing ability, flaws, and how I can improve.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to try something new here. If it wasn't immediately obvious, an OC is going to be in this story. This is something I've never done before, but I hope I can do it.**

 **Also, I'm putting up a poll for the name of Ben's Demon Form. There will be three choices that I liked the most. This poll will close on 2/26/19. Next update, there will be another poll to name Ben's Giant and Fairy forms.**

 **Next up: Ben joins the Seven Deadly Sins as they chase after an Amnesiac Diane, but in doing so they encounter one of the Ten Commandments**


End file.
